Dark night
by Sd-Fan
Summary: Rukawa's alone in a dark misty night. Who could he turn to? What could he do to relief himself of the pain in his heart? How would his teammates react?..[Rukawa's POV]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own slam dunk characters, Inoue sensei owns them.

Author's note: This fanfic depicts suicidal!! So don't go reading it if you don't like the theme!

******************************************************************  
~Dark Night~**

It was a misty and a lonely night.

None could be seen outside the window, only mist, nothing else...  
There, in a dark room stood a raven haired guy, standing at the window looking out.

_Why is this world so ..lonely?_

His hair was long, covering almost all of his eyes now. He was tall and he was looking down.  
His eyes slowly lowered, all around him became darkness now...

_Why must the world be so lonely?_

_Why am I always the lonely one of all the people?!_

His head slowly lifted again, now, he turned around and walked into his dark room.  
The place was so quiet that his footsteps could be heard so clearly.  
Thump...thump...thump....it had made him think of his only interest in life, basketball...

The super rookie was what people called him, he had gained this status probably because he was   
the fastest learner around and he could do so many types of shots that no other beginners could do.

_To be Japan's number one player!_  
That was his goal...his aim in life.

The night seems to get lonelier and lonelier... not to mention darker and darker..

_"Rukawa! Rukawa! Love me love me Rukawa!"_

The noise of his ever popular cheer team rang in his head.

_Those girls, they never stop do they?! Their so annoying! I simply hate people who just love me for  
my looks and basketball skills...and not me..._

Before he even knew it, he was in front of his front door. Standing there, not hesitating, he opened  
it and walked slowly downstairs.

_Is there any other meaning in my life except basketball?_

_"Nan diaro kitsune!"_

His eyes widened suddenly, then narrowed again.

_That baka...the Do'aho...so simple minded, yet so happy all the time...  
Sometimes, I really wonder what it would be like to be like him.. I might be a happier person maybe?  
I don't wanna admit it, but I do adore that do'aho sometimes..._

After for what seemed like eternity, he was downstairs of his house. He walked towards a nearby  
lamppost and leant against it.

He slowly sat down and leant back as he closed his eyes.

_I want to end it now._

He opened his eyes again and started feeling about in his pocket.  
He took out shiny looking object which had a sharp point on top.

_I want it to end now!  
There's no more meaning in my life...I'll end it this dark and lonely night._

He aimed the sharp object at his chest, and in a moment, he stabbed himself and blood started to ooze  
out. 

It was painful, but it was nothing compared to the pain he had experienced all the time.

He pushed the sharp object inner into him.  
He lied slowly down on the floor, closed his eyes for the last time.

_That's it...I've ended it now._

Darkness filled him and he laid there, still and shut from the world...

^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#

**Author's note: Ok, that's it. So how was the fic? PLz review. Btw, suicidal isn't a very wise  
way to end things. You might think that you have every reason to kill yourself  
but in the end, there would be people around who do love you being sad and  
even after that, your sadness and troubles will still remain unsolved! So why not  
just be strong to live on your life and solve every obstacle of your life bravely?  
You have to try it before coming to conclusions, am I right?You gotta believe in  
yourself sometimes!~**


	2. Dark Night 2

**_SymboLx_******

**_"" means a speech (hahax, obviously eh?)_****__**

**_[ ] means a POV of someone =P_**

****

**_Author's note: Yo…its been long since I wrote a fanfic. Haha, decided to write a sequel to Dark Night for a restart. _**

**_                        So…read on! ;) Review keke?_**

****

****

**Dark Night (-sequel-)**

****

"Why….why did you do such a foolish thing? Why?....."

[Why….? Why did I do such a thing? … to end my misery…to end my life.. to erase what was never meant to exist in this world.. ]

"Rukawa Kaede! How foolish could you be?! You'd better be Ok alright?!" 

Ayako screamed at the rookie , now lifeless on the stretcher.

[Is this the way you treat a person even when they're near death…? No…im not near death…I've long been dead…

dead to the world. Not that anyone would care…]

In no time, Rukawa was rushed into the operation room. The whole Shohoku gang just stood there, 

speechless and shocked at what was happening. 

"That baka…" Akagi felt sad about the whole thing .. as a coach, he's failed way badly to bring out the spirit of what a 

real basketball player should have; to not give up , to continue fighting even with numerous obstructions in the way, even in life…. 

The atmosphere in the hospital remained tense as the gang leaned against the walls of the hospital, arms folded..waiting as well as

 getting prepared for any news that might arrive any moment.

Only one member was away from the rest... He was sitting in a corner, head bent slightly down as his dark brown eyes took upon a fiery emotion. 

"Baka yarou….baka…. you would jump at a conclusion to ending your life even when you've got more things in life than I do.. you've

got the looks… the skills.. the girls.. everything. Why would anyone be so stupid to kill himself? Who's gonna fight with the tensai now huh? 

You idiot…" 

Sakuragi's eyes narrowed , and closed gradually, part of him still furious of what that kitsune just did, while the other part of him felt worried 

if this would be the end of the rookie whom he's always been trying to defeat underneath all that boasting.

" BAKA YAROU!!"

The team turned to Sakuragi , whose eyes were raging with anger now. Haruko's eyes narrowed…..[Sarkuragi…]

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Inside the operation room….

Doctor: " Im gonna abstract some glass pieces from his abdomen ."

[Why are you trying to save me…. Why does anyone want me to live huh? Whats the use..]

Suddenly, a series of voices rang in Rukawa's head.

/ "rukawa…please be alright.."

"baka….don't make it seem as though im a reall bad coach…you'd better be ok."

"I've been through worst experiences than you … why did you resort to this ? "

" you baka…please…for the team…be alright ok?"

" You're making Ayako-chan worried .. how could you even do that… please god, let my friend be ok?"

"You're a promising player… …you shouldn't give up.. stay strong.."/

[Those voices… my… friends?.. teammates… do they really care? Could I be sure?] 

/ "baka yarou… Kitsune.. just be ok. The tensai have not shown his true power yet! Don't die out like that you hear me?! " /

[ Huh? Sakuragi? … could it be?]

The voices continued to ring in his head.

[Is this for real? Everyone's praying for me?]

This time, the voices increased as more and more prayers were made for him.. 

[ Why is everyone doing this for me? Why?? What do they get from this? Am

I really worth it? Should I…. not give up this time? Maybe….]

[I'll live on…. I guess giving up isn't a good choice…I wont give up.. till the very end..I

WILL never give up! Thanks everyone.. thanks a lot]

White light filled his eyes suddenly and Rukawa felt himself back to life again..

In his body, the person he wanted to be..

Rukawa opened his eyes…and there in front of him was everyone..looking at him full of concern……

[Im…back…]

----=====OwaR|======---

**Author's note: So how was it…,the product isn't as good as before ?or what?**

**Haha****…any comments ? Pls Review. thanks ! ;-)**


End file.
